


In letzter Zeit

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Infidelity, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Tension, What-If, set in: Looking For Par'Mach In All The Wrong Places
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Einiges hat sich zwischen Nerys und Miles geändert.Schließt an die Szene an in der Nerys Miles von ihrem bajoranischen Ferienort erzählt.





	

**In letzter Zeit**

:by Jules Qaintrelle

*

Der Moment hielt an. 

 

Noch immer sahen sie einander an. Es war eine schlechte Idee, das wusste er. Und um so länger er sie ansah um so klarer wurde ihm wie schön ihre braunen Augen eigentlich waren. Warum hatte er das zuvor noch nie so bewusst wahr genommen?

 

_ Reiß dich zusammen, O'Brien.  _ Es war nicht das erste Mal in den letzten Tagen das er das dachte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm es würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, in den nächsten Monaten. 

 

Er spürte das er weit von seinem alltäglichen Selbst fortgespült war. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so empfunden? Natürlich war er nicht blind. Er bemerkte schöne Frauen. Auch Nerys hätte er bereits vorher als hübsch bezeichnet. Aber mehr war da nicht gewesen. Sie war nicht sein Typ. Außerdem hatte es für ihn immer nur Keiko gegeben. 

 

Nun stand er hier. Er wollte Julian verfluchen, ihm die Schuld geben für dieses Desaster, doch konnte es nicht. 

 

Sein Puls raste, die Hitze die sich in seinem Innerem ausbreitete ließ ihn unnatürlich unter seinem Hemd schwitzen. Luftholen war schwer, denn Nerys war so nah das er ihren Geruch einatmen konnte. Sie roch an diesem Nachmittag nicht nach ihrem bajoranischen Duftwasser, sondern lediglich nach ihrem eigenen Aroma und es war...  _ Sie _ war... 

 

Unwillkürlich sog er ihren Duft tiefer ein. 

 

Ihr Kieferknochen arbeitete, als wolle sie etwas sagen. Wahrscheinlich ihn wegschicken. Das war die beste Idee. Sie hatte ja recht. Er  _ sollte  _ gehen. Egal wie, er  _ sollte  _ gehen. 

 

Sie beide wussten was passieren würde wenn er blieb. Er dachte an das malerische Haus. Das leise Rauschen des Flusses und ihr zärtliches Stöhnen, das nie jemand außer ihm hören würde. 

 

"Es wäre schön gewesen." Seine Stimme klang nur entfernt wie die seine. 

 

Nerys blinzelte, antwortete unumwunden: "In einem anderen Leben." 

 

Sie glaubte es. Wahrscheinlich musste sie das. Er war sich nicht sicher. Ein anderes Leben? Für ihn gab es nur dieses. Auch wenn dort draußen Alternative Universen existierten mit Versionen von ihm die nur noch im entferntesten an ihn erinnerten, so gab es für  _ ihn  _ nur das Hier und Jetzt. 

 

Doch Nerys war stärker als er und das machte es noch schwerer. Ihr Feuer und ihre Empathie waren es die ihn anzogen. Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für starke Frauen gehabt. Das war es was er an Keiko so anziehend gefunden hatte. Trotz der kurzen Erwähnung seiner Frau kam er aus dem Strudel der Gefühle nicht heraus. Im Gegenteil, es änderte sich nichts. Sie waren allein. Keiko war nicht hier. Shakaar war nicht hier. 

 

Es war unmöglich zu gehen oder auch nur wegzudrehen, sein Blick fiel hinab auf ihre Lippen. Die Form ihres Mundes war außergewöhnlich. Miles stellte sich vor wie es wäre diese mit einem Finger nachzuzeichnen. 

 

_ Du bist in Schwierigkeiten, Miles.  _ Seine innere Stimme klang verdächtig nach Julian.

_ Jetzt ist der Moment sich herum zu drehen und dieses Schiff zu verlassen. Geh nach Hause, schlaf' mit deiner Frau, tu so als wäre nichts davon geschehen. Es ist nur eine dumme Verliebtheit die schnell vergessen sein wird.  _

 

Nerys Mund formte seinen Namen.

 

Noch immer verbarg sich darunter der Stahl, doch um so länger sie einander ansahen um so eher konnte er sehen wie es schmolz, wie sie sich verwandelte. 

 

Auch das war Nerys. 

 

Es gab nur diesen Augenblick. Und ohne zu denken, wusste er auf einmal das er nicht gehen würde. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Es wäre schön gewesen." 

 

Die Tonlage in die seine auch sonst schon rauchige Stimme gefallen war machte ihre Knie weich. Sie schluckte ungewollt. 

 

"In einem anderen Leben." 

 

Sie klang resolut. Resoluter als sie sich fühlte. Das war gut. Sehr gut. Doch er bewegte sich nicht. 

 

Nerys kam der niederdrückende Gedanken das sie noch stärker sein müsste, das sie ihn würde wegschicken müssen. 

 

Ihr mit Hormonen durchfluteter Körper allerdings mochte die Idee nicht das er ging. Natürlich waren es nur die Hormone. Mussten es sein. Es hatte zuvor keinerlei Anziehung zwischen ihnen gegeben. Wenn sie hin und wieder wahrnahm wie sich seine Stimme an gewisse Wörter schmiegte oder wie sehr ihm dieses eine selbstbewusste Lächeln stand, so hatte dies nichts mit Anziehung zu tun. Denn der Chief war nicht ihr Typ. 

 

Sie mochte große, schlanke Bajoraner mit einem Hang zur Selbstaufgabe und träumerischen Augen. Männer die ihr genug Raum gaben um ihr ihre Arbeit zu lassen. 

 

Der Chief...  _ Miles  _ war anders. 

 

Nicht nur das Aussehen, mit seinem drahtigen, beinahe untersetzten Körper und seinen rotblonden Locken. In der Zeit in der sie bei den O'Briens lebte waren sie von Anfang an aneinander geraten. Er wollte bestimmen. Was sie nicht verstand, da er diese Anwandlungen bei Keiko nicht hatte. 

 

Nein, bei Keiko gab er nach und tat wie ihm geheißen. Bei ihr jedoch... 

 

Sie trugen diese Differenzen niemals auf die Ops oder in den Maschinenraum. Dort waren die Rollen klar verteilt. Warum war sie nur nicht wieder zurück in ihr Quartier gekehrt nachdem sie gemerkt hatte wie es laufen würde? Shakaar hatte sie das einige Male gefragt. Ihre Erklärungen hatte er nicht verstanden. Verdammt,  _ sie selbst  _ hatte ihre Erklärungen nicht verstanden. 

 

Sie  _ wollte  _ dort sein. Wollte umsorgt werden. Denn hier hatte sie auch etwas gefunden das sie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gehabt hatte: Eine Familie. 

 

Das konnte sie nicht aufgeben. Die Nähe, die Freundschaft, die Kameradschaft- gerade war es alles was sie brauchte. 

 

Und Massagen. Lange, ausdauernde Massagen von Miles, der während dessen mit ihr redete und ihr Dinge erzählte die sie niemals sonst über ihn erfahren hätte. 

 

Die Hormone hatten ihr Leben verändert. Ließ sie etwas wollen, das normalerweise nicht das war das sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Eine Familie? Ein Kind?  _ Miles?  _ Das alles war nicht für  _ sie  _ bestimmt. 

 

Nicht nur ihr Körper hatte sich verändert, auch die Art wie sie sich sah. Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich gleichzeitig so schön und sicher in ihrem Körper gefühlt. 

 

Noch nie hatte sie so viel Lust auf Sex verspürt wie in der bisherigen Zeit der Schwangerschaft. Doch wie auch schon zuvor, war Shakaar nicht immer da. Und wenn er da war suchte er Ausflüchte nicht mit ihr zu schlafen. Darauf angesprochen erklärte er das es einfach seltsam war. Wegen dem Kind. Wenn es sein Kind wäre, so wäre es  _ natürlich  _ anders... Aber so... Nerys hatte seit langem nicht so oft mit den Augen gerollt. 

 

Letztendlich half sie sich selbst aus. Nur weil dies oftmals nach einer Massage passierte bedeutete es nicht gleichzeitig etwas. 

 

Miles war ihr Freund. Ein guter Freund mit kräftigen Händen, die ihr wonnevolle Geräusche entlocken konnte wenn er ihren Nacken, ihre Schenkel, ihren Rücken rieb. Selbst wenn es einen Moment schmerzte, kam danach die Erleichterung. 

 

"Miles...?" 

 

Seine Augen fielen hinab auf ihre Lippen. Das Pochen in ihrem Unterleib wurde stärker. Ihre zu empfindlichen Brustwarzen rieben gegen den Stoff ihres Kleides. Würden sie nach Bajor fliegen gäbe es nur einen Ausgang der Ereignisse. Schwammige Bilder flossen durch ihre Gedanken. Seine Hände ihre Beine hinaufgleitend ohne Eile das Ziel zu erreichen. Die Wärme seines Körpers nah an ihrem. Seine Stimme die ihr anrüchige Dinge zuflüsterte und-- 

 

Sie spürte die Röte in ihrem Gesicht und verdammte ihre abschweifenden Gedanken.

 

_ Was war es nochmal was ich wollte? _ fragte sie sich.  _ Ich wollte doch...  _

 

"Ja, Nerys?" 

 

Wieder seine Stimme, viel tiefer und erotischer als sonst. 

 

Sie sollte sagen:  _ Geh jetzt!  _

 

Doch das tat sie nicht. 

 

In diesem Moment konnte sie nicht stark sein. Als spüre er was sie erlebte, beugte er sich vorwärts um sie zu küssen. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ihr Mund war weich, wie er erwartet hatte. Ihre Zunge mehr als geschickt, rieb sich in eindeutiger Weise gegen die Seine. Wie sollte Mann so klar bleiben?

 

Ihr Geruch, ihre Wärme, ihr Geschmack - all dies schien ihn näher zu ziehen, machte es unmöglich den Kuss zu beenden. Reichte es nicht sie gekostet zu haben? Nein, statt dessen wollte er mehr. Gedanken verschwanden, rückten ab von ihm. 

 

Irgendwo sagte sein Gewissen etwas darüber das die Tür des Shuttles nach wie vor offen war, das sie wenn sie nicht abreisen würden, jemand kommen würde um zu schauen was den Zeitplan verschob. Er kannte den Ablauf. Sie kannte den Ablauf. 

 

Es änderte nichts. 

 

Miles konnte sich nicht von ihr trennen, zumal ihre kleinen, starken Finger sich in sein Hemd gekrallt hatten. Um ihn zu hindern sie loszulassen? Um ihn fortzuschieben? Statt dessen versuchte er so viel wie möglich von ihr zu berühren bevor einer von ihnen zur Besinnung kam. Seine Hand glitt mit sicherer Hand ihren Rücken hinab und Miles ahnte das sie seine Berührung auch jetzt genoss. Er hielt sie fest, bis seine Finger ihren Nacken erreichten und diesen umschlossen. 

 

Sie gab das leiseste Geräusch von sich, das er mehr spürte als hörte. Es trieb ihn an. Es lag nichts Schüchternes mehr in ihrem Kuss. Es lag hinter ihnen wie ihrer beider Zweifel, wie abgeworfene Kleidung. 

 

Auf alles das er tat, jede Berührung, reagierte sie. Trieb ihn ihrerseits an. Leidenschaft durchfloss ihn. Seine Erektion presste unnachgiebig gegen sie. So wie sie sich an ihn rieb musste sie es spüren.

 

Als ihre Hand schließlich auf seinem Gesicht zum ruhen kam, seinen Kiefer nach fuhr musste er sie ansehen. Die Geste war zu zärtlich, als würden ihre Hände sie betrügen in dem sie ihm etwas sagten das er nicht wissen dürfte. Es gab kein Zweifel mehr das sie eben so sehr von diesen Gefühlen betroffen war wie er. In ihrem Gesicht, ihren Augen, den Zug ihres Mundes, konnte er sehen was auch er spürte. Lust, ja, aber auch Verwirrung und eine neue Klarheit. 

 

Ihrer beider Atem vermischte sich, noch immer waren sie sich nah. 

 

"Schick mich fort." Heuchlerische Worte, aber er musste es noch einmal probieren. 

 

"Miles." Nerys hatte Schwierigkeiten seinen Namen auszusprechen, es klang erdrückt und rau. 

 

_ Feigling, _ dachte er zu sich, als er ihre Zerrissenheit sah. _ Die Verantwortung ihr zu überlassen... Du solltest dich schämen. Seit wann bist du so selbstsüchtig? Sei ein Mann, geh und leb'  _ damit. _ Oder sei ein Mann, bleib und  _ leb'  _ damit. _

 

Nerys öffnete den Mund, unfähig für ihn  _ und  _ sich selbst zu entscheiden. 

 

"Nein," er schüttelte den Kopf, rieb seinen Daumen in Kreisen über die Haut ihres Nackens. Ihr antwortendes Erschauern zementierte was er bereits wusste. ",schick mich nicht fort, Nerys." 

 

* * *

 

 

Seine Bitte machte alles so viel einfacher und so viel schwerer. 

 

Ihr Körper war aufgeladen mit Energie die jede ihrer Nervenenden auf mehr warten ließen. Die Erkenntnis das sie sich sehr wohl zu Miles hingezogen fühlte, war weit weniger erstaunlich als sie gedacht hatte. Ihr Körper reagierte, machte klar was sie wollte.  _ Das  _ war einfach. Ihre Gefühle hingegen waren kompliziert, in Aufruhr, machten es unmöglich logisch zu denken. 

 

Es schien als sei der Major mit der roten Uniform in ihrem Quartier geblieben. 

 

Nerys schluckte. Noch immer berührte ihre Hand sein Gesicht, in einer Geste die einer Geliebten vorbehalten war. War sie das, eine Geliebte? Nerys schluckte ungewollt.  _ Wollte  _ sie das sein? 

 

Sie wusste was ihr Körper wollte. Doch, konnte sie das auch? Konnte sie Shakaar betrügen? Konnte sie Keiko nach dem Wochenende gegenüber treten und lügen? 

 

_ Keiko hat ihn zu dir geschickt. Sie kann doch nicht denken-- Ist sie wirklich  _ so  _ unwissend? So naiv? _

 

Nerys schob den Gedanken ärgerlich beiseite. Keiko die Schuld geben für das was sie tat (was sie tun würde?) war feige. 

 

Miles sah sie abwartend an. Wusste er um ihren inneren Konflikt? Ahnte er wie sehr sie kämpfte: Brennende Muskeln und verräterisches Herz gegen Moralität und Logik?

 

Sie hatte bereits einen Schritt zu viel aufeinander zu getan. Es war schwer sich jetzt zu trennen. Jetzt wo sie wusste wie es sich anfühlte wenn er sie hielt,  _ wie  _ er sie hielt. Wie Miles sich gegen ihren zur Seite gewandten Körper presste um keinen zu starken Druck auf ihren Bauch auszuüben. Solch eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit und doch... 

 

Ihre Hand fiel hinab, kam in der Mitte seines Oberkörpers zu erliegen. Sein Herz schlug schnell und fest. 

 

Ob absichtlich oder nicht: Seine Augen verbargen nichts. Doch das taten sie nie. Sie gab dem Lächeln nach. Miles erwiderte es. Etwas in ihr gab nach. 

 

Sie konnte nicht immer stark sein.

 

"Wirst du mit mir kommen?" fragte sie, beinahe unsicher. Sein Herzschlag wurde schneller. 

 

"Ja." 

 

Sie nickte und so ließen sie einander los. Beide etwas atemlos, mit zerknitterter Kleidung, die unmissverständlichen Zeichen der Erregung noch auf ihren Zügen, ihren Körpern.

 

Nerys räusperte sich und wandte sich dem Pilotensitz zu. 

 

Schließlich sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen, denn das machte es einfacher: "Die Luke muss noch geschlossen werden. Würdest du das tun?" 

 

"Natürlich." Sie hörte seine hinfort führenden Schritte. Ihr kam der Gedanke das dies seine letzte Chance war zu gehen. Nerys wischte ihre Hände an ihrem Kleid ab. Sie ließ sich in den Sitz gleiten und starrte voraus. Seine Schritte verklangen. Dann kam die Tür. 

 

Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. 

 

In einem anderen Leben war er durch diese Tür gegangen. In einem anderen Leben flog sie allein nach Bajor, würde Shakaar besuchen. Ihre beste Idee seit langem. 

 

Es wäre in Ordnung wenn er sie allein ließ. Es wäre in Ordnung. Doch etwas sagte ihr das sie log. Denn etwas war hier geschehen und es war nicht nur das offensichtliche. Das moralisch Zweifelhafte, das Nachgeben in eine Leidenschaft - Nein, der weit schlimmere Fehler Nerys war, obwohl sie es besser wusste, das sie sich geöffnet hatte. 

 

_ Dumm, so dumm von dir. _

 

Als sich schließlich seine weit größeren Hände um ihre Schultern schlossen, als ahne er was sie plagte, bemerkte sie wie sie Luft holte. Wann hatte sie ihren Atem angehalten, wartend und hoffend?

 

Miles ließ sich neben ihr im Sitz des Co-Piloten nieder und lächelte. 

 

Der Moment hielt an, bis sich die  der Hangar verheißungsvoll vor ihnen öffnete und sie Kurs auf Bajor nahmen. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wie UST ;)


End file.
